Wunderwaffe DG-2
The Wunderwaffe DG-2, (English translation:"Wonder/miracle weapon DG-2") is a weapon introduced in Shi No Numa and featured again in Der Riese. Doctor Richtofen created it as revealed by his quotes when he receives it from the mystery box and a document from Vbush. The DG-2 is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology, it was built at Der Riese along with the teleporters, and was intended to be mass produced and supplied to front line troops to win the war. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current, in-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit up to 10 nearby enemies, with no obvious diminished power. The Wunderwaffe has 3 cartridges in the side for ammo, and 15 spare, totaling 18. This gives it a maximum killing potential of 180 enemies (coincidentally, the same as the amount of ammo in the Ray Gun). These unique attributes make it an ideal Room-Clearing weapon. Without Pack-a-Punching the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can kill 10 zombies at a time, though after being Pack-a-Punched it can kill 24 zombies possibly even more but the maximum amount of zombies on-screen can only be 24. It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. Because of its recoil, it is important to train shots carefully, as even a single missed shot is a serious waste of enormous potential. However, a pro player could clear the best part of a round with this gun. The Wunderwaffe takes about 8 seconds to fully reload without Speed Cola, but the player can reload cancel after just 3 seconds to fully recharge it. This is very handy considering its small magazine size. The Wunderwaffe is surprisingly difficult to use, however, for a number of reasons. Firstly, although it is very accurate, few players look down it's peculiar sights, meaning players often miss the targets. Secondly, if fired towards a teammate or at very close range the player will be electrocuted as well as any zombies, which can slow down players and the shooter, which is bad news especially in emergencies (this problem becomes even worse when upgraded). Because of these reasons, its long reload time and lack of ammo it is not popular with some players. However, a player skilled with the Wunderwaffe will be a valuable asset to any team. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Ununpentium, better known as Element 115. The Ununpentium generates electricity which is contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that the player reloads into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever the player reloads it, he has to eject the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. It's unfortunate removal in Black Ops was a very big dissapointment to many. On the iPhone/iPod Touch The Wunderwaffe also appears in the Call of Duty: World at War Zombies app for the iPhone with a few differences from the console version. The user cannot damage him/herself from firing the WunderWaffe, and it also holds much more ammo in reserve than on the console. Electrocuting 8 zombies with one shot gives the player the "Face Melter" achievement. (This could be a reference to the first Indiana Jones movie, where the Nazi's heads are all melted by electric rays, or to Shadow Priests in World of Warcraft, where their main move, "Mind Flay" is usually referred to as "Melting Face"). Call of Duty: Black Ops The Wunderwaffe only appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese as part of the Hardened and Prestige editions. In Kino der Toten and Ascension the weapon is replaced by its spiritual successor, the Thundergun, while in "Five", it is replaced by the Winter's Howl. When Pack-a-Punched in the classic version of Der Riese, it becomes black. However, the apperance of the PaP Wunderwaffe in Black Ops' version of Der Riese is gold plated much like the top of the mainframe. A new easter egg has been found in the classic version of Shi No Numa and gives the reason why the Wunderwaffe DG-2 did not return for the new zombie maps. A link to the video can be found here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gky6yqE6N9Q Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in Der Riese's Pack-a-Punch Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ," which can kill up to 24 zombies at a time. It will also receive an ammo boost; 30 charges and a magazine size of 6. Beware, the splash damage is increased greatly, enough to down the user in two hits, even with Juggernog. If the player does not have Juggernog, and is hit with the splash damage, they will be downed instantly should a Zombie or Hellhound attack them. Also, if the user recovers from the splash damage from the Wunderwaffe, they will still be downed with 1-2 hits, as if Juggernog was never bought. In Black Ops, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ's power has been reduced to being able to kill only 10 zombies at once (the same as the DG-2). However, the splash damage no longer affects the user's juggernog which makes up for its lost power (confirmed PS3, see talk page for more information). Trivia * Because the file name is "Tesla", a possible way it fires the electricity bolt is through a Tesla coil. * On the Black Ops version of Der Riese the Wunderwaffe DG-2 Can light up dark areas. * DG stands for "Die Glocke" ("The Bell"). * The reticle does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. * On Shi No Numa, it causes slight damage to the shooter if the electricity hits near them. Although on Der Riese, the standard Wunderwaffe can slowly drain the holders health. Even after being shocked and waiting around 10–15 seconds, the player is still incredibly weak. The problem gets even worse with the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. * The Wunderwaffe is the only weapon that can be used to kill teammates. This can only be accomplished, though, if one fires the Wunderwaffe right next to the teammate. This will down them instantly on Shi No Numa, but it takes two shots on Der Riese. This cannot be done in Black Ops. * The three "light bulbs" on the side of the Wunderwaffe are actually vacuum tubes. *In both Shi No Numa and Der Riese, Doctor Richtofen sometimes reveals that he made most advanced Nazi technology, but later denies it. This could mean that he made these machines (including the Wunderwaffe DG-2) for the Illuminati or because the "voices in his head" told him to. *In all of the maps, if the player gets a wonder weapon the sound of a teleporter activating will play. *The switch on the left is red which activates the power, lighting up the gun. *The Wunderwaffe has the same pick-up icon as the Double-Barreled Shotgun. However, this is only viewable by modding. *Everyone can have a Wunderwaffe in Shi No Numa, but on Der Riese, there is only one. *This gun often leads to "zombie statues" being created, whereby the body remains erect, often headless and/or kneeling. *The common nickname for the Wunderwaffe is 'Wonder Waffle' because Tank dempsey calls it that. *In the revamped Black Ops ''version of Der Riese, the Wunderwaffe no longer neutralizes the user's Juggernog when they zap themselves. *Shi No Numa has a rare glitch that allows every single player to have a Wunderwaffe DG-2 of their own. This glitch does not happen in Der Riese, and is fixed in Black Ops. Gallery File:DG2.png|First-person view. File:Ironsightsww.png|Iron Sights. File:Wunderwaffe_dg-2_in_action.png|Wunderwaffe DG-2 on the iPhone/iPod Touch. File:Wunderwaffe DG-2 firing.png|The Wunderwaffe in action. File:Wunderwaffehud.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2's effect on a Zombie. File:2close.png|What happens when the player fires the weapon too close to him/herself. File:Wwdg2.jpg|The character Nikolai Belinski holding the Wunderwaffe DG-2 File:PaP_DG-2.jpg|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ File:Reladwaffle.png|The DG-3 reloading. Note that there are 6 prongs on the "lightbulbs" and spaces for these prongs in the DG-3. dempseyww.jpg|Dempsey using the Wunderwaffe DG-2 IMG 0283.PNG|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in the ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies. zombies (15).PNG|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in action in World at War: Zombies. Waffle_Cooking_Gun_BO.PNG|The Wunderwaffe Spotted in a Der Riese Video in Black ops Golden Wunderwaffe.jpg|Golden Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in Black Ops wawpapdg2.png|Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ ru:Wunderwaffe DG-2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons